Character Creation
Character Creation refers to the process when a Player creates their avatar, or Character, for Magience. The process is guided by a Creative Assistant, who provides helpful information and guidance for starting the game. The process is a bit different for everyone, some having different landscapes or entering the game in different ways. It is, however, a common theme for the Creative Assistant to startle or trick the Player into somehow making contact with their Character, thus merging them into one and allowing the Creative Assistant to move the Character to their starting point. Receiving Information During a typical character creation the Creative Assistant defines the 7 playable races, their sub-races, a bit of lore behind the eventually chosen race(s), and basic controls such as how to open and operate the System Menu. They will also help the Player refine their Character's appearance and view racial Abilities and Flaws. Should a Player choose odd racial combinations when making a Hybrid or attempt to stray too far from racial norms in terms of coloration, the Creative Assistant advises the Player about potential future difficulties. If specifically asked a Creative Assistant can also give world history and extended lore on several races, though they have to be prompted for this. Choosing Appearance A player is given a choice of races based on their personality profile, some having more choices than others, but everyone gets at least 3. There are seven base races, which are the most common choices given to player, as well as several bonus races that are available for people who meet more unique requirements. Though most people are given a limited selection, they are allowed to ask to be part of a race not given to them(so long as the race they want is a playable one). They are also allowed to hybridize any two races together if they'd like. There is no limitation as to how different a player can make their character from themselves. Changes in hair color/length/style, skin, body type, height, and weight are all possible. They can not, however, choose to have characteristics specific to a race they did not choose. Such as having a pure yokai with wings like an Aethen or a pure fae with cat ears like a kassilik. It IS possible to choose to not have certain physical traits, though. Such as having an Aethen without wings or a Yokai without markings. During the appearance modification process, the Creative Assistant can give advice or suggestions, even sometimes suggesting mutations that otherwise would not be known by the Player. They also alert the player if certain parts of their appearance may cause trouble for them with NPCs. Such as picking a hybrid of two races with bad relations, like Fae/Yokai or Nagaens/Ayviah, or having their appearance differ too drastically from the norm of a species, like a dull-colored Trow or a wingless Ayviah. The warnings don't only apply to race relations, but also anything that would hinder a characters' comfort level or ability to move easily, such as being overly thin or trying to make breasts/''other things'' too large. Again, it's still possible to ignore the warnings and do whatever is desired. Traits & Stats Each Character must have at least 3 racial Abilities and Flaws. These are assigned at random, but may be viewed by the Player before start. The Character's innate element is chosen at random, supposedly based on their personality profile as provided by their conversation with the Creative Assistant and the Magience headset which provides information on the Player's brain (this is, of course, all conjecture since no one knows for sure). Stats are also randomized in the beginning, taking into account the Player's personality and the Character's race(s). As the Character levels, the stats increase depending on how they are played. Backstory Every character has a backstory, a past history and previous relations with NPCs who have memories of the Character, sometimes all the way back to the Character's birth. Each backstory is unique, and can often arch into a starting quest line that guides new Players into the world of Magience and helps acclimate them to the game. Category:FAQ